Camp Half Blood's Prank Wars
by DoubleStuffedOreoFellow
Summary: Everyone knows that the Stoll brothers are the champions of pranks at Camp Half Blood, but what happens when Aphrodite's cabin strikes back? Now chaos has started, with cabins pranking cabins. This is means war... The Prank Wars.
1. Hermes vs Aphrodite

**Hi guys! (and gals (; ) This is going to be a collection of one-shots/chapters. Each chapter will be a cabin pranking another cabin :D Please Enjoy!**

"This is so disgusting!" Abigail shrieked as she and her siblings tried to wash sticky blue goo out of their hair.

"My hair! My beautiful hair!" Hannah exclaimed as she pulled he fingers away from her hair and gave a disgusted look as the goo stretched between her fingers.

"Those Stoll brothers are going to pay," Silena, head counselor of Aphrodite's cabin, said as she too tried to wash the blue sticky mess out of her hair.

The whole camp gathered around the lake to watch and laugh their heads off as the whole Aphrodite cabin struggled to keep their cool as they washed their hair to try and extract the sticky, gross goo. Even Chiron came over to watch, but he tried to keep a straight face, even though you could tell he was cracking up on the inside.

Everyone knew that the Stoll brothers were behind the prank, because they were rolling on the ground, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Everyone in camped loved the occasional pranks that Travis and Connor would pull on the Aphrodite cabin (always the Aphrodite cabin for some reason. Probably because they though they were a bunch of drama queens... which you can't deny that they are.) But this time, the Aphrodite cabin decided not to play Ms. Nice Drama Queens anymore. They pranked back.

This started-

The Pranking War

**Yes I know it was short, but I was going to put how the Stoll brothers got the goo in the hair of the Aphrodite kids, but I wanted to leave that open ended for you guys :) You guys can make up that part **_**however**_** you want. (I learned about opened stories in school today and I wanted to try it out. I know people will probably just say I'm lazy or whatever, but this is a great opportunity for you guys to start thinking and make up a part of a story. This idea was not out of laziness, it was out of creativity.) I _promise_ the other chapters won't be like that, this was just a special occasion I guess :) The next chapter will be the revenge plan and prank of Aphrodite's cabin. Review please! You guys can tell me how you think Connor and Travis got the goo in the drama queens hair in the reviews... Haha! :)**

**-DoubleStuffedOreoFellow**


	2. Aphrodite vs Poseidon

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) That's all I have to say!**

**A note before I get started- All the characters that are in the PJO and HoO are in their correct cabins. Example: Percy and Tyson = Poseidon, Thalia (not a Hunter in this story) and Jason = Zeus, Nico and Bianca = Hades, Beckendorf and Leo = Hephaestus, and so on. I wanted to do it this way mainly so that there would be more people that we knew as characters in each cabin, and so that I could write about people who died ( Beckendorf...etc.). There will also be OCs :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series... an awesome person by the name of Rick Riordan does.**

**Silena's POV**

"Ok guys, we need to plan revenge on the Stoll brothers. We can't let them make fools of us again," I said as we all sat in our cabin, brainstorming ideas on a prank to poll.

"But Silena, I think that it will be way to hard to prank the Hermes cabin. I mean seriously, they no every trick in the book. They easily won't fall for it," my half-sister Taylor said.

"Good point Taylor. Then, who do you think we should prank?" I asked.

"Athena's cabin," my half-brother Liam told the group.

"No way! They are the smartest people in this whole camp. There's no_ way _will we ever poll off a prank on them," Abagail said.

I had an idea. "How about we prank Percy and Tyson. There's only two of them in their cabin and they are not the brightest crayons in the box if you know what I mean."

All my siblings laughed.

"That's a great idea Silena! But, what are we gonna do to them?" Abagail asked.

We all sat in silence as we thought about what prank to poll on Poseidon's cabin.

"I got it!" Taylor shrieked. "Ok, so we go into their cabin at night, and start hitting them with pillows! They will never suspect that!" She looked around the room with a huge smile on her face, waiting for replies.

We all looked un-amused.

"That's the most terrible prank I have ever heard," Liam said in a flat voice.

"Oh guys, I got a better plan," I said.

Everyone leaned in and listened carefully.

"In the night, we sneak into their bathroom and put gum numbing gel in their toothpaste, so in the morning when they brush their teeth after breakfast their gums and teeth will be all numb, and they'll talk all funny!" **(A/N: That was actually a prank pulled at my summer camp. It was hilarious!)**

"That's perfect!" Liam exclaimed.

"Oh my gods that will be so funny!" Abagail said.

Everyone in my cabin seemed to like the idea, so I said, "Ok guys. I think we found the perfect prank to poll on Percy and Tyson. Taylor, Abagail, Liam and I will head out at mid-night to Poseidon's cabin. This will be the best prank ever!"

All my siblings headed out outside excitedly to our normal activities.

I couldn't wait for morning. Everyone would soon find out that the children of Aphrodite don't like to get humiliated, and don't like to play nice. We were going to stand our ground at this camp, and we were going to get revenge, and it was going to be hilarious.

**Page Break**

**Silena's POV**

I took a look at my watch: 5 more minutes until mid-night.

I gathered up Taylor, Abagail, and Liam and we went over the plan again.

"So Taylor, you are..."

"Keeping watch outside," she replied.

"Good," I said. "And Abagail and Liam, you guys are..."

"Going into the cabin with you and helping put the numbing stuff into the toothpaste," they said.

"Perfect," I smiled. "Let's go!"

We walked out of our cabin and stepped into the brisk night air.

The four of us quietly made our way to Poseidon's cabin, being sure not to wake anyone up. When we finally made it, Taylor stood watch outside as the three of us tip-toed into the cabin.

We laughed quietly as we saw Percy and Tyson sleeping and snoring loudly. Even though everyone in camp knew that Percy was dating Annabeth, a lot of girls still had a crush on Percy. I can see how they would like him; he is cute and kinda saved the world in the second Titan war. But of course I don't like him. Charles and I are dating, so that technically means I shouldn't like other guys.

The three of us found the bathroom and stealthy made our way into it. I placed gum numbing gel into Percy's toothpaste, then Tyson's.

We made out way out of their cabin as soon as we could so that they wouldn't wake up and see what we were up to.

When we got outside, I asked Taylor is she saw anybody.

"Nope. The coast was clear the whole time," she replied in a whisper.

"Awesome. I can't wait to see their reaction in the morning," I whispers to the others.

We ran back to our cabin, where everybody was awake, nervous to hear if the plan was a success.

"Everything went to plan!" I said.

All of my siblings smiled as they cheered silent cheers.

And with that we all fell asleep, not able to wait for tomorrow.

**Page Break**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up this morning to the blinding sun shining through my window. I yawned and stretched my arms. I sat on the bed, about ready to fall back asleep, but then I looked at my clock: breakfast started in 5 minutes. I shot out of bed and woke up Tyson.

"Dude Tyson, wake up. Breakfast is in 5 minutes."

He got out of bed slowly and we both got ready. We headed over to the mess hall, just in time for breakfast.

When Tyson and I sat at our table, Aphrodite's cabin kept on looking at us and laughing to themselves. _Whatever,_ I thought. _It's nothing._ _They are always laughing at people because they think they are better than everyone._ I turned around and ate my eggs and toast.

After breakfast Tyson and I went back to our cabin and cleaned up the huge mess that was... well pretty much everywhere. Trust me, it's not that we like to clean. We have to because if we don't we have to clean the stables, which believe me, is not very pretty.

We brushed our teeth and then headed out for our first morning activity: sword fighting.

As we were walking out of our cabin, something didn't feel right in my mouth. I moved my tongue around over my teeth and pushed the thought out of my mind. It was probably nothing. It's just really early in the morning I guess.

We made it to the sword fighting arena and met up with the Aphrodite cabin. They would be joining us in our sword fighting lesson today, taught by Chiron.

Chiron went over the basics of sword fighting. I barely listened because this stuff was all old to me. I was advanced at my sword skills, he was just repeating the basics for the Aphrodite kids.

Chiron asked me to come up on the stage to demonstrate an easy disarming maneuver .

I came up to the stage and stood in front of Chiron, my sword in front of me.

At this point, I couldn't feel my mouth. I think Tyson was having the same problem because I saw him poking his teeth and gums while looking worried.

"So Percy, if I put the tip of my sword at the base of yours and push downwards, what will happen?"

"Miay sorwrd wluold flal," I tried to reply.

All the sons and daughters of Aphrodite were laughing at me, like they knew something I didn't.

"I'm sorry Percy, could you repeat that," Chiron asked.

"Miay sorwrd wluold flal," I said, a little more agitated. Have you ever tried talking with a numb mouth? It's harder than you think.

Now Aphrodite's kids were bursting out laughing. Chiron turned to them and asked, "What is going on you guys?"

Silena responded while laughing, "Last night, as a prank, we put gum numbing gel in Percy and Tyson's toothpaste."

"Yuo waht?" I asked, really angry.

"Don't worry, the effects wear off in an hour!" she said. After that she started laughing out loud with her siblings again.

"Percy," Chiron said, "Why don't you go back to your cabin with Tyson and rest until you can talk again."

I nodded and motioned Tyson to follow me back to the cabin.

I was really angry at the Aphrodite cabin, but you have to admit, that was a pretty good prank. I didn't know they were into the whole 'revenge' game.

Tyson and I walked into our cabin, and I was planning to rest, but then I had a thought; I can't let this prank war end here. Oh no, I needed to get back at someone. I can't make a fool of myself and then not get revenge. But I wasn't going to prank the Aphrodite cabin back: they were too easy. I had my mind set on a particular wise girl and her siblings.

**I hope you guys liked it! I know I did ;) Haha.**

**Ooooh! Let's play a game. It's really easy. Here are the rules: Click the little button that says review, and then review! It's so simple! And if you do review you get a virtual cookie! Who doesn't love virtual cookies? Psh... everyone does... so to get your virtual cookie right now by reviewing! **

**Ok guys so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please read my story IMing Demigods. People seem to like it and think that it is quite funny, so if you like funny stories, go check that one out!**

**-DoubleStuffedOreoFellow**


End file.
